Buenas señales
by Layonnenth4
Summary: Porque sí el príncipe serpiente no lanzaba rayos en ese momento, a Harry Potter le parecía una buena señal. - Scorpius/Albus


_**Buenas señales.**_

Rosas blancas, manteles blancos, globos blancos con grabados plateados, serpentinas que se movían en su eje, brillantina sobre el techo de la carpa, rosas blancas, sillas en el jardín, adornos plata y negros, rosas blancas… ¿invadió el blanco? ¿Era tal vez, un plan malévolo?

Harry no pudo evitar quitarse los lentes y frotarse el puente de la nariz con frustración; su mejor amiga se lo advirtió, pero como siempre _San_ _Potter_ y su sobre-confianza.

No es que tuviera algo en contra del color – ósea, ¿el bando de la luz? ¿Les recuerda algo? – pero era extraño y perturbador hasta cierto punto… ¡¿mariposas blancas?! No, no, no. Definitivamente hablaría con las responsables de tal… perverso… maléfico… lo que sea que fuese.

— ¿Papá?

— Oh, lo siento hijo — ah, su hijo también de blanco. Claro Harry, era obvio

El castaño miro a su hijo de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa en cada movimiento; su traje de dicho color, su cabello por primera vez en la vida estaba decente – por favor, ignoren los mechones rebeldes cayendo por su rostro – con un rubor nada típico en él ni en sus manos sudorosas que movía como abanico. Adorable, simplemente.

— ¿Listo? — ¿listo? ¡¿Listo?! Oh, ya recordaba porque tanto blanco…

_15 años atrás_

Harry descansaba en el sillón felpudo que se encontraba en su estudio, su trabajo le dio un respiro para esas vacaciones navideñas, aunque como Auror sabia que tarde o temprano le molestarían por cualquier tontería de borracheras. Que fastidio.

_Toc. Toc._

— Adelante.

— Papá, quisiera hablar contigo. — Harry sonrió ante el tono demandante de su hijo menor.

Normalmente Lily y James preguntaban, no exigían, además denotaban desesperación y angustia por lo que Harry también se angustiaba. Pero era Severus, así que no se molesto en levantar la vista, Albus era un perfecto Slytherin: serio, calculador, irónico, algo mezquino si tenía días malos o muy cruel si lo haces enojar.

— Claro Al, pasa

El menor se paro frente a su padre y por el rabillo del ojo, noto como se mordía el labio inferior: única seña de nerviosismo en su perfecto hijo de once años.

— Am, ¿será acaso que tengamos un libro de señas? ¿O que se lo puedas pedir a tía Hermione?

— ¿Por? — era raro

— Lo necesito.

— ¿Por?

— No es necesario responder

— No estoy preguntando — aunque su bebe rodara los ojos por la demanda, él también tenía parte serpiente y su hijo debería recordar eso.

— Mi compañero de habitación es sordomudo. Aunque utilice la varita para escribir en el aire o un vuela-pluma se desconcentra en clases y es un inconveniente en varios casos públicos — Harry se acomodo en su asiento con la mirada aun puesta en su hijo, el chico repitió a rodar los ojos ante la insistencia innecesaria de su progenitor —. Sí papá, también quiero ser su amigo y platicar sin que escriba "que sexy estoy" en vez de una charla Quidditch.

Harry soltó una risa poco audible, como un suspiro. ¿Tanta molestia por un compañero? ¿Albus molestándose por un compañero? Digno de ver, digno de ver. — Siento como si te volviera a ver nacer Al, tu primera obra buena en la vida.

— Sí, sí. Aunque no creo que cuente si hago que mi padre termina sometido en crucios…

— No, no tenemos uno en casa y no creo de Hermione — antes de que el muchacho frunciera el ceño, continuo con una mirada divertida —, pero podemos ir a una librería muggle. ¿Qué te parece?

Solo recibió una sonrisa –si a esa mueca seca se le puede decir así – y caminaron a la chimenea en busca del dichoso libro.

_Actualidad_

Oh sí, quien iba a pensar que después de quince años estaría sentado en esas sillas de madera, con una Ginny llorona como Astoria, su consuegra. O un James y Lily tan sonrientes y enfocados en el momento como si fuese una telenovela. Incluso Narcisa boto su máscara aristócrata por esa ocasión y sonreía acongojada.

Porque nunca pensó que un simple libro de señas uniera a su Albus con Scorpius Malfoy

_Oh_ _Draco_, _cuantos_ _maleficios_ _me_ _hubieras_ _tirado_ _en_ _este momento_… si Draco Malfoy, donde quiera que se encontrara aun no le lanzaba un rayo, suponía que el sujeto difunto –en secreto, un buen amigo después de la guerra – estaba de acuerdo.

Y Harry vio como un remolino de viento arrastrando los pétalos de las rosas, enrollaba a ambos chicos sobre el altar cuando su hijo terminaba un "acepto" con ambas manos y después del beso un relámpago en aquellas nubes grises lejanas.

Harry rió, bueno, no lanzo rayos. Es una buena señal.

* * *

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**_ esto fue basado en una historia que circulaba en aquellos tiempos de antaño del hi5, meTroflog, Menssenger y Yahoo! y la e visto en secciones de Bleach, Skip Beat, Naruto, Sakura Card Cartoon, etc. Sí hay algún inconveniente o alguien quiere mencionar y recomendar la trama en otro AU, un RR o PV estarían bien. Evitemos insultos, por favor.

Un Drabble pequeño pero, me a gustado y la idea no se iba *^*

ATTE: Codificación finalizada, L4 desconectada.


End file.
